Bound to you
by lalaland97
Summary: Rey wanted to keep her daughter away from the First Order, and the destiny her daughter was foretold to follow. But the Bond has returned, forcing them back to the Alliance. Soon the entire galaxy will know the Skywalker bloodline lives on... including her daughters' father, the Supreme Leader of the First Order...Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter One

**Bound to you.**

 **Chapter One.**

* * *

At now twelve years old, Rey knew her daughter was fated to a destiny that was beyond anything she could comprehend. Her bloodline had basically written her daughters fate for her, no matter how much Rey over the years tried to quieten her daughters expanding talents. As a loving mother, Rey thought more of her daughters increasing talent with the force as more of a curse than a gift. After all, her father was talented, and Rey shivered at the mere thought that her raven-haired daughter would end up anything like the Monster that Kylo Ren became.

When Pan was born, far from the eyes of the first order and certainty far from the hands of the remaining rebellion Rey knew that the identity of the man who sired her daughter must remain secret, until the both of them were ready for the consequences that such a shocking revelation would bring.

Pan was nothing like her father, she had an incredible talent with the force. But chose to not use it, she grew up watching her mother struggle refusing to use even the slightest ounce of the force to help them over the years they were on Jakku. To her, the force was nothing but a gift that shouldn't be abused, no matter who was whispering to her.

Nearly a teenager, Pan was known for her kindness, compassion and sheer determination. Rey had done the best she could raising a force sensitive child, she had to always vigilant that she might not be the only one talking to or influencing her daughter.

But sometimes Rey was in complete was in awe of her daughter, not just in her increasing power but how much Pan looked like Kylo. Her long raven hair and just such plain beauty that not even the suns of Jakku could scorch away. In these awe moments, Rey couldn't help but think what Kylo would think of his daughter? Would he love her as Rey did or would she be used for more political gain or perhaps…? trained in the ways of a sith lord.

Rey had shut herself off from the force, it was one of the last things Luke Skywalker had forced her to learn… perhaps he saw Pan long before Rey even knew her future. The bond that tied them together had been dead since she left Kylo behind on Crait.

All she remembered was Kylo's face when he realised, she had chosen the rebellion over him. Even thinking of it made Rey's heartache, had she made the right decision by not standing by his side as he took over as Supreme Leader of the First Order.

After Crait, she went to rebellion base after base trying to hide from Kylo. But where she went, only death followed. Rey knew that she would have to leave everything and everyone behind when she figured out, she was pregnant, she couldn't run from him with a babe in her arms.

Kylo Ren wanted her dead. She knew that he would stop at nothing until she died by his own hands. She had broken his heart and would be punished accordingly.

Jakku was the only place Rey knew that Kylo wouldn't even think of following her, they had spent so many slow and quiet conversations talking about the hardship and cruelty of her childhood as only been slightly better than being sold as a slave. It was not even in the First Orders dominion, such a worthless planet with nothing more than scavengers and outposts. It was the perfect place to give birth to Pan, far from anyone who knew who she was.

However, now it was time to leave. Rey had caught wind of what the First Order was planning, and she dreaded that not even Jakku would be safe. The First Order was going system to system gathering Force sensitive children… and not even outlying planets such as Jakku. A few scrap dealers had their fingers crossed that their scavengers or those in the outlands would be chosen by the first order, as there was a handsome reward per child that was given to the First Order.

All Children under the power of the First Order were to be registered on a galactic wide surveillance system, and those who prove worthy enough were to go to the First Orders new

Pan stood out from the other children on Jakku, and Rey wouldn't be able to be sure that the scrap dealers wouldn't be above stealing a child from her mother just to cash in on this reward.

So, after so many years, Rey had called a friend from the Alliance to come to get her. Something she was very wary of, there would be a lot of judgement from her former friends who would likely question why Rey had simply abandoned them all those years ago. Even worse it would be obvious to Pan's grandmother, dark hair and beautifully freckled skin… Rey might as well announce that she had Kylo Ren's daughter and betrayed all of them.

Finn was growing impatient and very nervous, he had not seen Rey for over a decade and then only yesterday Rose told him to be here at this precise time and spot to simply pick Rey up like she had not even been gone. He knew that Rose had been in slight contact with Rey since she left, but Rose had remained very guarded about anything Rey told her or even how she was. Rey for better or worse had simply dropped off the face of the galaxy, she had left him without any explanation.

Rey suddenly appeared out the desert with a smile on her face, something he had hardly seen even before Crait. She pulled him into a hug even before he could even think of objecting to the idea, which he quickly ignored and hug her back. She looked exactly the same as he remembered, and smelt like the sun and sand that drowned Jakku.

She pulled away from their long embrace, but her smile was gone and instead, there was this serious face. Like the one, she usually had before asking for favour…

"I need you to not freak out?" She said before she whistled. Poe was taken a back, that was a bit peculiar. He saw movement out in the nearby foothills, had Rey picked up a stray?

"Remain calm" Rey said, before the much smaller person Finn saw from the distance was now closer to see that it was a child Rey had signalled. The child hid behind Rey clinging onto her arm, Finn had to laugh. Since was Rey the type to take in strays, she barely tolerated the robots.

Pan removed her goggles and facemask, looking up at the strange man that only a moment ago her mother had embraced. "Hello, I am Pan" she smiled, attempting to be polite.

Finn first smiled at the child, what beautiful eyes she had. But a sense of unease started to settle in his mind. He laughed nervously. What a striking resemblance to….

"No" Finn panicked as he stepped away from Rey and Pan. "You have a daughter? How… and when did this happen?!" He was in shock. Was this why Rey had left all those years ago? "Is she why you are out here?" he asked.

Rey sighed in relief "Once we are off Jakku, I will tell you everything" She ushered Finn into his own ship with Pan in tow. She needed to get Pan to safety and quickly before anyone picks up her force signature.

Watching Jakku get smaller and smaller was something Pan thought she would never see, for so many years her own mother had said that one day they'll leave to never return. Its orange gold land was so much more beautiful from outer space, but Pan realised that everything was going to change. Her mother was going back to her friends, whom Pan had only heard about in stories some of which sounded like they were almost impossible.

Stories of small-air fighters taking down a dreadnaught, a freed slave becoming a hero and a monster.

In the control room on the opposite side of the ship, Rey sat in the co-pilot seat watching Finn attempt to look like he was busy avoiding awkwardly the looming questions that he wanted to ask. Until he gave up and turned to her with such a solemn face as Rey had disappointed him. "Almost Thirteen years… you were gone. You were by myside one minute, and then you were gone the next"

"I had to hide, after Crait… I couldn't allow everyone to be in danger. The bounty on my head made every base I went to a target, so many good and decent people died by simply giving me a home" Rey had to be honest with him, Finn had never done any wrong to her.

"I could've looked after you, it could've been just us… and Rose of course. You have been missed by her the most. I know you two have been in contact, but at least I know why she had been so secretive…I didn't realise you and Poe had the time" Finn chuckled, that god damn charm of that Pilot had always been memorising.

"Me and Poe?" Rey laughed. Before immediately stopping to the point she stopped breathing. He had safely assumed that Pan was Poe's daughter. But now, she had shot herself in the foot.

The truth hit Finn harder than anything he had felt before, his heart sunk almost spilling out onto the floor below. "You…and Kylo Ren" the air practically stood still as Finn put all the puzzle pieces together. That would certainly explain why she had to hide, and also the unexplained hunt for Rey by the first order.

But that breathless, clouded feeling in the room turned into something else. Betrayal, and the beginnings of anger. "You had a child with the most powerful Sith lords in the known universe!? "Finn was furious to the point he almost squealed in disbelief.

"I know this looks bad- "

"-Looks bad!? Finn jumped in. This was beyond bad, this would bring chaos into the alliance. Who would finance a rebellion when you have the spawn of the person you seek to destroy? "Bad doesn't cover it… You were with Kylo for a few days at the most." Finn fell silent with a dark thought coming over him.

"Did he force himself on you?" He asked quietly, just in case Pan was in ear shot. Had that vile man forced himself on Rey while she was held captive.

Rey went ridged "No, I mean… we were bound to one another by Snoke. I tried to turn him, I thought I truly was…until he killed Snoke"

"You loved him…- "

"Love? It has been so many years I don't even know" Rey looked away into the countless stars outside the ship. Trying not to think of those quiet, unspoken moments between her and Kylo all those years ago.

"You had his child. You must know how the alliance will look at this!" Finn still couldn't process what all this meant. Kylo Ren had tried to kill them several times, he had killed a number of their friends and brought the galaxy to their knees for his sheer pleasure.

"I have no other choice but to return to the alliance. Leia is one of the few force users left, she might not be Jedi, but I have no one else to help Pan" Rey knew that Finn would never forgive her for this betrayal. Not with what the First Order did to him, and all those who were forced into their armies.

"Does Pan know what she is?" Finn said bluntly. "She's a beautiful girl Rey, but who knows who has been speaking to her across the force" if young Ben Solo was tainted by the dark side as a youngling, then there was no telling who might be also in the background.

Rey remained silent for a moment, even she didn't know the true answer. Pan would certainly never tell her so, all though Rey did know she did have a few much older voices speaking to her every now and then. "I don't know. I have never told her, as far as she knows her father simply doesn't exist to us"

"So, what is your plan when the most powerful man in the known galaxy finds out that you've kept his daughter from him…. I don't even want to be on base when Leia finds out" Finn tried to quash the burning anger that was bubbling away in the pit of his stomach.

But as he looked at Rey, a girl who returned to a place that she swore she would never see again… who left everyone just for the safety of her daughter and likely everyone else. That was the type of sacrifice that Finn loved Rey for, the kind that was not made with an easy decision or a light heart.

"I have missed you" Rey quietly said. Finn caught it and immediately stood up and dragged the rather gloomy Rey into a hug. "I missed you too"

* * *

It would only take them a few hours to reach the Alliances main base, it was a planet that was one of the few that had gone under the radar. It didn't offer anything the First Order wanted, there were resources and it certainly didn't come close to its neighbouring plants for being good for a First Order outpost. It was for all purposes right under the First Orders radar, as long as the Alliance paid the right politicians then they were safe to stay.

Rey was asleep in the nearby lounge area, of which Finn didn't want to disturb. He was certain that he would end up with either a black eye or a sabre through him if he dared wake her up without a good reason to do so.

Finn couldn't wait to take Rey to the alliances new base, it was very similar to Takodana

he had remembered how Rey loved the forests all those years ago. Now she would be back in the greenery, life and beauty that she had missed out on not only in her childhood but raising Pan on Jakku. The more he thought about Rey, the more he wondered if Pan was anything like her mother…she certainly didn't look like Rey. But he hoped that Rey's compassion and loyalty would also be found in Pan, and not Kylo's murderous dark mysterious evil ways.

"You're brooding" A voice came from behind, almost scaring the life out of Finn. Pan certainly was a lot quieter than her mother, the laughed.

"I was just thinking about your mother, you two are going to love your new home" He smiled as he ushered Pan into the co-pilots chair as he sat down with hard won captains chair.

"I know" Pan tapped her head "I had a dream; my mother was in a forest. She didn't know that there was so much greenery in all the universe… she was so beautiful against the green of the forest" Pan smiled at her mother's friend, he was a scaredy cat type and she certainly wanted to be friends with him… he just had one of those trust worthy faces.

"You will love it, I am going to take you to this amazing spot where you can swim under a waterfall with the forest surrounding you" Finn smiled, there was just something about Pan that made him feel at ease…not a single sense of her father in her.

"I am glad you came to pick us up," Pan said as she played with some of the buttons in front of her. "She has missed you, she calls your name out in her sleep sometimes"

"I have missed her greatly, as everyone has" Finn sighed, everyone had long though Rey was dead or nothing more than a traitor for abandoning them in their hour of need. He looked at Pan once more, just to double check that there was no glimmer of the Supreme leader in her. "Do you know what-

"-What I am?" Pan jumped in "Of course, my mother trained me to the best of ability. It is why we had to leave Jakku… the force shows me things"

Finn grew a little nervous once more, did this mean she knows everything or perhaps just whatever side of the force wanted her to see. "So, you know everything?"

Pan laughed "No, I wish I did. I would really like to understand why I have these gifts? Why I see things when I touch people, why my dreams feel more real than other peoples and why my mother is scared for me?" The room went silent for a moment, with Finn digested the pure honesty from the young girl.

"Scared?" Finn questioned, had there been perhaps a moment where Rey had seen Pan with any hint of the dark side.

"My mother for as long as I can remember has refused to use the force, no matter how hard the task was she refused to acknowledge her gifts. Like, if she used them then she would die. So, when my own gifts showed up, the first thing I felt was fear" Pan said hoping to pry open the reason to why her mother was rather secretive.

Finn didn't want to say much, Rey being closed off the force would've been purely to hide from the First Order.

"Do you know the man in the mask?" Pan asked Finn, it was the only image Pan had ever seen from her mother. It was as if this man was haunting her mother, and perhaps that was who she was trying to hide from.

Finn went prickly, Pan's eyes might as well be a pair of giant spotlights. "I know him" panic startled to creep up his spine. If Pan was gifted in seeing things by a mere touch, then the slighted slip up from him could mean he could quite possibly he would destroy the girl's entire hopes and dreams.

The temptation to touch Finn, just to even get a glimpse of what he was hiding would be worth it. She had for so many years wondered who this man was, but her mother would have her hide if she dared used the force for selfish reasons…

But she was asleep…

Finn was pretending to click buttons and check that they were on course to the new base when he noticed Pan was no longer in the co-chair beside him. "I am really sorry" he heard a whisper behind him before he felt a hand on his own.

* * *

Pan was back on Jakku, in an outpost somewhere… she was wearing white armour with a gun in her hand. Blood was smeared on her helmet, and there was nothing but chaos surrounding her. Huts on fire, and bodies piled up in front of her.

The villagers had just been executed, none of them had a weapon of their own. Men, woman and younglings were amongst the dead, no one had been spared.

Pan felt breathless, every bone in her body told her to run. But her feet couldn't move, she could do nothing but watch the murder and destruction of a village. Then she saw him… The man in the mask, his tall dark figure stopped and looked directly at her and Pan went cold.

Was that what the dark side felt like?

Before she could even blink, she was somewhere else. A dead forest, snow covered the ground and the planet felt like it hummed like a machine. She was laying on the snow, and she had never been in so much pain before. It felt like she had been stabbed with something hot… her mother's face hovered above her own, begging her to get up. '

But she couldn't, her body felt cold. But once more she saw that man again… but this time without a mask. Blood covered the ground where he was standing, his face was also bleeding badly. "We are not done yet!" He snarled at her mother with his red lightsabre in his hand, ready for another fight.

"You're a monster!" Rey yelled as she tried to lift Finn's body off the ground.

Pan took her hand back and stepped away from Finn whose eyes grew wider by the second. The man, the one in the mask… the one who had been haunting her mother… was her father.

She felt like she was still in the visions like she had yet to been woken up. But yet Finn was right in front of her. Then she felt him, the tall man was standing in the door way. Looking at her with such an intense gaze… such a handsome face, but certainly not a friendly one.

Pan heard voices "I don't want to be alone anymore" it was her mothers' voice. "Then come with me?" Pan shook her head; how did this go from wanting to murder each other to this feeling of longing for one another.

Then she was back in the cruiser looking directly at the man "Didn't your parents ever tell you to not play with things that aren't yours?" His voice was just as dark as he looked. Its scared Pan, like he was to simply kill her without a single thought.

"What is your name?" She shakily asked him. He stepped closer, igniting his red sabre.

"I am Kylo Ren," He said as he stood so close to Pan, to the point he could smell something familiar. Sand...Sun and something else... "Who are you?" he asked back.

"No one" all of sudden, a ringing in her ears sounded as the world went quiet. Pain, something like she felt when Finn was on that awful snow planet. She looked down and Kylo's red sabre was impeded into her torso.

* * *

Piercing screams had woken Rey from her sleep as she bolted to the bridge. She found Finn next to Pan, with her clutching her stomach. Finn was trying to calm the Pan, but nothing was working. "What did you do?!" she yelled at Finn.

"He's here!" Pan screeched as she crumpled to the floor. The man stood completely unnoticed by Finn and Rey in the corner, watching her bleed to death. He was someone who had watched people die before. More memories leaked into her mind, and she knew that this time around it was the force telling her something.

She saw her mother in Kylos memories "You left him, you left him behind with the wolves. He needed you, he wanted you. But you ran away!" Pan saw them on a damaged ship, so much red and bodies were thrown about the place. "He wanted to rule the galaxy with you"

The pain and the memories subsided, Pan felt nothing but the loneliness Kylo felt. "He just wanted to keep you safe," she said as the force began to leave her alone. She stared at Kylo Ren, as her body went cold. She knew what he was to her, but he had no idea who she was to him…

Finally, her world went black.

Both Rey and Finn looked at each other, there wasn't a single scratch on Pan. The moment she passed out, the room seemed to lift like the air had been let back into the room. Finn picked the girl up, she was light as a feather and nothing like the heavy power he had just witnessed beforehand.

"I think I am owed a little more information about Pan and Kylo" he said as he took Pan to her crib. He tucked her in as Ray hovered in the doorway. She was going to have to tell Finn everything…she owed it to him.

* * *

Re-written chapter as of 09/02/2019


	2. Chapter Two

**Bound to you**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"You should have informed me" Leia's eyes met with Reys. As everyone was quickly ushered inside far from noisy outsiders or possible spy within the resistance. This had taken everyone by surprise, so security was tight, and it didn't help that Finn was nothing but a jittery nervous mess as he kept a careful distance from Leia.

This was terrible timing, the First Order fleet was only a jump away due to political unrest in the region. One whisper of Rey's sudden appearance and they would be here will their full forces, not leaving a single stone unturned.

Rey walked beside Leia, feeling like nothing more than a scolded child "I couldn't tell anyone" she said quietly, as she seemingly hung her head in shame. She knew what a great disappointment this was to Leia, to betray the alliance and hide her grandchild from her.

Everyone was ushered into a room, where not even the neighbouring rooms were allowed to be occupied. This was an incredibly dangerous time to have Rey or anyone of the famous alliance heroes on base. Too much attention and they would be forced to find yet another base and start all over again.

It was now only Leia, Rey, Finn and Pan in the room while everyone ran like scared mice not daring to upset their general. "You left us," Leia said flatly, as she sat down. She was getting too old for this drama.

"If I didn't leave… more people would die. The Alliance needed a break from being slaughtered, and they couldn't do that will the First Order hunting me down" Rey knew that Leia would never trust her, not as she had previously. She had run from the closest thing she had to a family, what was preventing her from doing the same again.

"Something happened between you and my son. Something that made you run away" Leia said as she kept looking to Finn and the smaller human, wondering who else had Rey dragged into this alliance base.

"Nothing happened" Rey said too quickly, while Finn coughed in the background pushing Rey to just own up to the truth. "After Kylo killed Snoke, I thought I was enough to make him leave"

Leia still needed more than that, this was a girl her own son had actively hunted down for the last decade. "He asked that I join him, to rule the Galaxy together. To let the old ways day and being a new era with him"

"I couldn't allow such a thing, the force had given me insight to what would've happened. That the Skywalker bloodline would've lived on in our children, and the cruelty of the first order would've remained." Rey said, trying not to blow Pans cover just yet.

"Then why run? We could've used your light to guide us, to help the Alliance?" Leia was growing frustrated, there was something she wasn't being told.

"Because if Kylo found out the truth, then he would decimated the Galaxy to get me back" The moment had arrived, she signalled Pan to come over.

"So you left my son because you didn't want children with him, and follow what the force had shown you?" Leia queried.

Pan did as her mother asked, but hide behind her mother. This lady had touches of the force, but something older watching over her as well.

"Not exactly," Rey said as she pulled Pan from behind her, removing her mask and hood so that Leia could see everything "I was already pregnant when I left him behind on Crait"

Leia was speechless, she was expecting some half-starved critter from where ever Rey had been hiding all these years. But instead stood a young girl, with beautiful black hair and bright blue eyes like her uncle Luke Skywalker. If Leia wasn't already sitting down, then she would've fallen down. Just looking at her, flooded her entire body this girl, her granddaughter was nothing but the light side of the force.

"Hello" Pan quietly said.

"She's beautiful" Leia smiled as she cupped the child's face with her hands "She looks just like Ben" Here she was, thinking that Rey had simply given up. But instead, she was just protecting everyone, and most importantly her child.

"Kylo cannot know" Rey chimed in again. "Pan has only just figured out who he is to her, they have seen each other through the force. But he remains ignorant… I would like it to remain that way"

Everyone nodded in agreement, this was a secret. Pan's identity would not only unnerve everyone on the base but have all of the First Orders spies running to tell the Supreme leader of this latest development.

Pan opted to sit next to the old lady that was still googling and fussing over her, she assumed that this was her grandmother. No one else had managed to touch her and not see a single thing, it was almost relaxing.

"I had no idea that you and Ben were close-"

"-It was the bond, we had been bound together. What he felt, I felt… he was caught in the middle, thinking that he had no other choice to follow Vadar.. Until I came along." Rey didn't want Pan to hear the full details of what happened between her and Kylo while she technically was his prisoner.

"So is this bond, has Kylo spoken to you or to his daughter?" Leia asked she knew Rey has had the resilience to block him out… but she doubted that such a young girl like Pan could keep Kylo out.

There was a nervous silence in the room, Rey and Finn avoided eye contact with Leia. Who simply just looked at her granddaughter next to her. "I saw him… he tried to kill me" Pan looked away from her grandmother "He doesn't know who I am. But I doubt that was the last time I will see him… he's so angry... so trapped"

Leia gently pulled Pan into her and wrapped her arms around her. Never in a million years had she thought that she would have a chance to be a grandmother. This changed everything.

"You are safe here with me, the Alliance will protect you"

* * *

Still a shorter chapter.

09/02/2019

R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

**Bound to you**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

So many different shades of green, even the ground in places had all sorts of rich browns. Pan had never realised that there was so much colour in the world, let alone so many different types of plants. The moment schooling had finished, Pan loved to escape to the outdoors beyond the walls of the fortress that was the alliances base and her new home. The fresh air was also freedom from being hovered over by the various security personnel that were assigned to watch her, being favoured by the general and yet still being the secret granddaughter certainly had unfortunate downsides.

The other children in the base were also quite unkind to her, something Pan had never experienced. On Jakku, everyone helped everyone regardless of age. All children helped their parents without question, the children here had never done hard days work in their life. Some children were force sensitive, but their gifts had not shown so Pan was still the only one on the base aside her mother and to some extent Finn that could use the force. So the children called her a freak, something that should be thrown outside and left there to die.

So the forests of Abberdeen were her escape, her grandmother was a stern woman and not like the tales of other grandmothers in books Pan read as a child. In fact, Leia had not even touched her since the first day she met her. Like something Pan had done had spooked her, or perhaps she had reminded her too much of her father Kylo Ren.

The forests were ancient and undisturbed, it brought peace to Pan. There was no one to watch her here, well besides the annoying BB-8 who was instructed by her mother to follow Pan to the ends of the earth. Pan did find the droid amusing, he certainly had personality, unlike other droids she had seen around.

This was her last few hours in the forest, her mother had a few days off from the roster. Which meant training with Finn, of which she hated. Pan didn't understand why she had to learn how to fight, the force was peaceful and shouldn't be abused by an individual for the sake of a physical fight.

BB-8 was out in the distance, the over-growth of the forest made it hard for his round body to get through. Which at the moment she preferred, it almost seemed rude to have the droid sitting with her under this grand old tree. She could feel its energy, like a guardian of the forest it has remained in this spot and watch the forest grow around it.

"Youngling, these forests are not safe" A voice came from the other side of the tree. Pan ignored it, it was just an old Jedi…one of many who have tried to talk to her.

"I am welcome here," Pan said bluntly, looking at the Jedi with messy hair and a horrid beard. "You are not"

"I have been waiting for you for quite some time-"

"-I have not existed to anyone else other than my mother until a few weeks ago. If you're here to manipulate me, I suggest you look elsewhere Master Jedi" Pan wanted the old master to leave. Why must someone always be seeking to disturb her, warn her or tell her that her gifts will grow. She just wanted to be a child…

"You're not as welcoming as your mother" the Jedi laughed.

"Your kind have always left whispers or suggestions my entire life. Yet none of you are here to help me, you all are dead" Pan was growing annoyed, this man made a terrible first impression. She noticed his glittering robotic hand, which raised an eyebrow. But he wasn't worth any more of her time, no one could help her.

She walked away from the beautiful tree with BB-8 not long behind her. But the forest looked different, this was her usual route home… but she couldn't honestly go anywhere. She was lost. Was her beloved forest playing a trick on her? It would soon be dark and not even Pan was brave enough to find out what exactly creatures lurked in the woods after the sun went down.

Pan reached a stream, full of water so clear it glistened in the evening sun. She was certainly very lost and was going to get in a whole world of trouble when she got home to base.

"Little girls like you shouldn't wander from the base" A voice came from behind her, and instantly the forest went quiet. Even the fish in the stream seemed to disappear into the depths of the water.

Pan gulped nervously, she knew this voice. She turned very slowly to see Kylo Ren once more leaning against the tree.

"You never know what could kill you in old forests such these" Kylo mocked the girl, as he drew his sabre.

Pan didn't know how to swim, let alone know what may have been in the depths of the water. She was trapped, the only thing that stood between them was BB-8. "How did you find me?"

"The rebels think that the First Order doesn't know that this planet is home to their headquarters. The alliances General Organa is force sensitive, so I knew you'd show up here eventually" Kylo got closer to the child, noticing how skittish and panicked she was. He could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through her, and that unharnessed power beginning to flare.

With every step, he felt her power surge.. it was like a drug to him, he couldn't stop himself getting closer.

"My mother will be here soon, she will kill you if you dare touch me" Pan snarled at Kylo, stepping back into the cold stream behind her.

"You're going to give a message to General Organa" Kylo said as he used the force to pick the girl off the ground and bring her closer to him. She was within arms reach when he noticed a strange sense of familiarity. But still, there was only one way to get the message to his mother. With a flick of his wrist, his sabre was drawn and blood covered the moss ridden ground.

Pans face was burning, her screams not even causing the slightest bit of worry by the man holding her in mid-air. She called for her mother over and over. This felt real, as her own blood dripped to the ground below.

Kylo stood there watching the girl, the power of this girl was so untamed and there was so much training to do before she would be worthy of the First Order. How pitiful the alliance must be to take in such a girl, who no doubt had nowhere else to run to. They had no means of training her, his mother had never been trained and all the Jedi have been gone for a decade.

Pan was suddenly dropped to the ground, she immediately got to her feet and rinsed her face. She watched the clear crystal water become tainted with her blood and the red of Kylos sabre glowing from nearby. "Your loneliness and anger will kill you" she snarled at him.

"You know nothing-"

"-I see everything Ben Solo" Pan stood and faced him, the ground beneath them seemed to grumble as her temper flared. "I feel everything, I know everything that you have done. Even the mask of your grandfather that haunts you, the feeling of abandonment when your mother gave up on you and the heartbreak of your lover leaving you. I SEE EVERYTHING"

Kylo pursed his lips, this girls power was flaring uncontrollably. Not for decades was there force users with the gift of foresight. Who was this strange young girl who has appeared from nowhere?

Pan lifted her hand, there was only one way getting out of here and that was to use the force. She concentrated until she couldn't breathe… they both, her and Kylo were using the force to crush one another. She felt like something she couldn't see had constricted her like her own eyeballs were soon to pop out of her head.

Until Kylo was flung into a nearby tree. Pan was released onto the ground, coughing and wheezing in attempts to get her breath back. While Kylo easily got up and picked up his sabre, wanting to quickly kill whoever dared to interrupt him.

"Still killing children Kylo?" Rey said as she readied herself for his attack.

Kylo stopped, he didn't dare move. After all this time, after years searching for her…Rey stood with her favoured staff in hand. He looked at her, noticing that her skin was still tanned as he remembered…all that was different was her hair was longer.

So she had returned to the alliance after all…

"You crawled back to the alliance? Back to my mother" Kylo temper flared, this was his mothers doing. Just like his father, Rey sought to find her parents in his…

"No, you hunted me down like an animal" Rey said as she gripped her staff tighter. She knew if this was going to go badly then she would have to use the force to get Kylo away from his daughter. "I left, I left you...I left everyone"

"You ran away!" Kylo sneered "You hide away like Skywalker like the Jedi are known for if they didn't get their own way-"

"-I left because there was no future for me-"

"-You were my future!" Kylo yelled as he flourished his sabre if it was a fight Rey wanted then it was a fight she was going to get.

Both Rey and Kylo lept at each other, however before their sabres met, they were pushed away from one another. But still, both were unable to move, until Pan stood between both of them. "You're not even here…" Pan said, as she used the force to reverse the mind tricks that Kylo was using against her. "You're on your cruiser, thousands of light years away"

"Clever" Kylo said that girl had a knack for mind games. But something didn't sit right in his mind. How was Rey involved with this girl? He knew a way how.

Rey had just gotten her breath back when she felt it leave her body again, this time it was Kylo. She could feel his anger surging through the force as it crushed her slowly. Pan ran to her side, not knowing what to do. "Stop this!" she screamed at her father. But all he did was smirk as he choked her mother to death.

"You're killing her, you're killing my mother!" Pan screamed again. This time it worked, Rey fell to the ground, she gasped for air as she clung onto her daughter. She saw Kylo that began to approach the two of them. "If you dare hurt her, then you lose me forever" Pan growled at the horrible violent man Kylo was. She stood up taking her mothers staff, ready to do her best to fight off her father.

Kylo stepped closer, daring to go as close as possible to this child. Who was this child that claimed to be Rey's daughter? There was a strange feeling in the air like the force was heavy enough to touch it. He drew his red sabre once more…

Pan gripped her mother's staff, she could potentially out move him. But she certainly was no match for a light sabre. "My name is Pan, I know everything about you Ben Solo" She swung at him, to keep him from getting any further.

Kylo gritted his teeth, this girl was brave but stupid. But he knew better to underestimate Rey, let alone her child. "The force isn't yours to use to invade peoples memories-"

"-I suggest you use it on mine" Pan prepared for the feeling of darkness, but made sure Kylo was still far enough that there was no immediate danger if he did something else.

Kylo closed his eyes and focused on the young girl, it wasn't hard to find her.. she was practically a beacon of light in the darkness that usually surrounds him…

* * *

He found himself in the middle of a desert, its orange sand spread into the horizon with nothing in sight apart from an old cruiser in front of him. It was the millennium falcon, seemingly disguised in and amongst the other junk and parts of other ships nearby. The force around him felt increasingly electric, and Kylo instantly knew where he was… Jakku. The planet where Rey was abandoned, the one planet in the system that he thought she would never return to.

The force grew with ferocity, but not in a dark sense… Kylo could feel the light and the old Jedi Masters looking through the force to this exact moment. What could be happening that would cause such a powerful moment in the force?

A scream came from the falcon, he knew instantly that it was Rey. He had heard her screaming in pain on more than one occasion, one too many for his liking. But as he stepped on the cruiser, there was something off… the light of the force was practically blinding but it was his dark side that was telling him to not look, to leave.

He found Rey, covered in sweat and blood dripping down her legs. This wasn't Pan's memories, this was Reys. She was crouched over on the floor, groaning in pain. Kylo watched as she got herself up off the floor…and suddenly in the pit of his stomach, he had a nervous feeling as he saw Rey clutch her very large stomach.

Another wave of pain brought Rey to her knees just in front of Kylo, this pain that Rey was experiencing started to tingle in Kylo's body.

"Ben…" he heard Rey whisper under her breathe, as the force swelled around them.

* * *

Kylo was suddenly back in the forest with the strange girl and Rey ready to kill him if need be. He dropped his sabre and walked towards the girl. Black hair like his, but she was so much of her mother… he reached out with his hand. But the darkness, that was previously pushed out by the memory came back. This girl could easily be that alliances hero Poe Dameron "This is all a lie" He said as he turned his back to the both of them.

Hasty, Kylo grabbed his sabre and tried to sever the connection but he was no longer in control of this connection. His temper spiked, now the force was mocking him. He turned to see Rey behind the girl, how alike they were.

With her fathers looking right at her Pan she had put a sense of doubt into his mind, after all, he had no real reason to kill them for no reason. He could so easily, but there he stood in front of her taking in all the information he had just seen. "My mother left you, and she left all her friends behind to go back to Jakku. Far from the first order, away from the force to have me"

"I look forward to meeting you… father" Pan said as she focused all her energy to cut the connection.

* * *

R&R

Rewritten 09/02/2019.


	4. Chapter Four

Bound to you

Chapter Four

* * *

"I look forward to meeting you Father,"Pan's words echoed through Kylo's mind as the connection between them was cut. It was a matter of hours, if that. Before the Rebels base would be nothing but ash. They would all be gone, Rey and his daughter.

Kylo's temper flared as he grabbed his sabre and slashed the wall until there was nothing but busted pipes and melted metal. There was nothing he could do, he could not simply get his armada to stop and turn around without reason. This attack was months in planning to sneak up on the unsuspecting rebels, if he truly stopped it then Hux would see it as weakness and Kylo would possibly be looking at a coo inside the first order

The untamed power than Pan possesses was the exact same he felt all those years ago when a girl from Jakku first became an issue for him. Now it was a whole other issue, Pan was his daughter and by blood, she was to be next-in-line to take over the first order and to inherit the Skywalker legacy.

Kylo knew that Hux was not going to like it, and would cause an issue. But the bombings would be stopped, he needed that skinny black haired daughter alive. At an almost run, he went to the first deck to give orders for the fleet to stop immediately.

Hux saw the supreme leader enter again, and stopped immediately. He was no match for the powers of the force and certainly did not want his face to for the thousandth time to hit the floor by the supreme leader's foul temper and abuse of the force. He had already asked to stop the fleet, and now it was likely someone was likely to die until Kylo gets what he wants.

"Stall all plans to bomb the rebel base" Kylo ordered. Half the crew immediately stopped and turned to their leader seeking a further. "Prepare my ship, I am going ahead of the fleet"

"With what reasoning? They do not know we are coming, this is the perfect time to strike. We need to destroy this base, it would push them further into the outer rim far from allies"

Hux puffed himself up, remaining certain that his warfare knowledge would outweigh any half-assed plan the supreme leader had now. "Stalling the fleet could mean the rebels would be tipped off and evacuate… so what is so urgent you need to go down to a heavily armed base"

"A girl, one who is being held by the rebels. She is special…"

"Special? You want to cost us millions and upset our own allies for the sake of a girl" Hux laughed, his supreme leader has officially lost the plot. But saw that the mighty Kylo Ren was growing agitated. "I will delay our attack by a day, that gives you time to fetch this 'girl' and we can still crush the rebel forces"At that moment, Hux chose his last remaining real teeth than having his head smashed against the cold floor.

Kylo gritted his teeth, he should've killed Hux long ago. He left the bridge and left Hux to explain to the politicians why they needed to allow extra time for the mission.

* * *

Rey remained in her quarters, she had seen more of Kylo in these last few hours than she had seen him in a decade. It was more than a feeling of being overwhelmed, she had vowed to protect Pan from him long since before she was even born.

The scar that she gave him had become even more prominent with age, something that she had almost forgotten would happen. He looked tired, a man whose own anger had aged him and not necessarily for the better.

His face, though still handsome as she remembered now was so much darker. Like the same as a person who had been imprisoned, forced to go without light and without reason or the will to live to the next day.

How many millions had he murdered since she left him? how many families had he torn apart because she had abandoned him?. She remembered his face on Crait, when she chose the rebellion over him. That face, full of betrayal and full of anger.

After Snoke's fall, he offered her the galaxy if she was willing to stand by his side. Every once in her human body wanted her to take his hand, end the loneliness and just be at ease with the bond that they shared...

Back then there was this tiny fragment of light, he was uncertain of his true place. He was internally torn after murdering his father in cold blood, almost scared that he was doomed to the Skywalker destiny of being alone in the universe.

But when the force whispered to Rey during the night in her cell, she saw what that path meant. Pain and darkness for the pair and their children, to rule the galaxy without balance and without compassion. Something Rey couldn't do, not when she knew it wasn't just her life but that of her unborn child that she would be dooming if she took his hand.

So she chose the way of the light side, and to run from the First Order. Remain hidden, and at peace with her child far from the cruel reach of the First Order.

'You should've told me' a whisper from the corner of Rey's room. Rey went still, for over a decade that bond between them was quiet. But she turned to see Kylo standing there with a sullen face and over taught stature. She could feel the raw emotions of anger, betrayal and loneliness radiate off him.

"You were not ready' Rey replied with her feet beginning to burn with adrenaline and her fingers ready to call for her sabre.

"You stole my child away from me!" Kylo left the safety of the corner and noticed that Rey back away quickly. Had she become so weak and feeble in the years that she had been gone, that she cared no longer to stand up to him?

"I stole nothing from you, you chose the dark side and so I had no choice" Rey said as she made sure she was as far away from Kylo as possible in her small room. "I kept her safe"

"Kept her safe?" Kylo repeated as the words seemed to echo in the room. Keep her safe? How was hiding halfway across the galaxy keeping their daughter safe, she could've died on Jakku and been buried in a shallow scavenger grave and he wouldn't even have known. "I am the girls' father am I not?" Kylo raised his brow. "I have every bit as a right to her as you do"

"No, you do not!" Rey's temper briefly flared "I needed her to grow up far from you, far from whatever dark plan you had for the galaxy and away from the First Order!" Rey inhaled the little oxygen that seemed to be in the room. "You've brought the galaxy to its knees with your violence and murder, no child should be surrounded by that"

"That girl belongs to me" Kylo snarled, Rey had hit a tender spot.

"She doesn't. You only learnt her name a few hours ago, after two failed attempts to kill her" Rey could've sliced him into pieces for all the harm he had done to her family in a matter of hours and for his sheer stale ignorance.

"I will never harm my family-

"-You did!" Rey scorned Kylo "You did, you wanted me dead just as well as your own daughter only hours ago"

An awkward silence fell upon the room, Rey was speaking only the truth. If Pan had no revealed to be his daughter… then would have Kylo killed them all and not even thought twice about it?

"Our daughter showed me a great deal" Kylo looked at Rey, remembering the agonising screams and the feeling of being totally helpless to help her "I felt your pain as you brought her into the universe. I even heard you call my name as you feared that the both of you would die"

"Then you called her liar?" Rey scoffed. His arrogance and turbulent mood swings had not changed, he had not changed one bit.

"You called out for me" Kylo knew Rey was deflecting the potential conversation that he needed now after so many years. "I saw you bleeding, on your knees and calling my name. yet, you still refused to use the force"

Rey remained silent…

"You still refused the force, you gave birth to our daughter by yourself and in sheer agony" Kylo very scarcely approached Rey, who was still hiding in the corner of the room. "I could've been there, be by your side throughout"

"No, if I had not escaped. I'd would've been surrounded by droids and strangers. Pan would've been paraded around like a trophy" Rey spoke up, and what she said wasn't untrue. Rey would've been followed, treated as both as a queen and as a prisoner. On Jakku, the women handle it all, the men go out to work and have little to do with the whole process. So Rey couldn't even imagine what it would've been like to have Ben there…

"You would've had the best medical treatment, and our daughter would've been safe-"

"-she was safe on Jakku"

"Shes by royal blood and she could've had everything a child dreamt of. Not living in an old relic of a spaceship like a common –

"Scavenger?" Rey injected, she was still beneath him after all these years. She would always be reminded that she was simply no one from nowhere.

Kylo watched Rey closely as he knew he was treading a thin line, he hadn't meant to belittle the very woman he had seen ruling beside him and now the mother of his child. "What did the force show you? That moment when we snapped Skywalkers sabre into two?"

"It showed me what I knew to be true, that if I had taken your hand. That the galaxy would fall to the dark side and our children would've been monsters." Rey remembered little of that last moment together in the throne room. She remembered the light powering through her body, to the point it felt like it was burning her from the inside out.

* * *

Rey awoke to a familiar bed and knew the distant hum of the ship. She was on the Supremacy, in the rather sleek and black rooms of the Supreme Leader. She looked around the room to see nobody but saw her reflection in a distant mirror. Out of intrigue, she got out of the bed and slowly walked towards the mirror, with every step she noticed how much older she looked. Her hair was long, but not untamed as it was but it was the wrinkles around her face and the freckling skin that told her that this was just the force showing her something.

Was this the force showing her the future?

She looked to her hands, there was not a single sign of growing up on Jakku. However, there was a prominent wedding ring on her finger that brought neither happiness or blush to her cheeks.

The force was showing her the path if she became Empress.

"Mother?" A voice came into the room, with a few others. Rey looked to see five children of various ages quickly finding room on the bed to sprawl out on. The oldest, a girl with black hair and the brightest blue eyes…

These were her children… all five of them. Rey gulped nervously...

"Where is your father?" Rey asked sheepishly, not knowing what the force intended for her.

"The supreme leader" The oldest girl corrected Rey "He is with the generals, discussing terms about the Naboo prisoners"

"Naboo?" Rey queried, that was a planet off-limits to Kylo. It held momentous value to his family, and he was in line to the throne at one point in time.

"Naboo is gone?" The older girl chuckled "You were with the Supreme leader when the annihilated the system. 1.2 Billion traitors and rebels have gone"

Rey noticed the girl actually smiled at the number of people the First Order had most likely murdered for no reason. Then she saw a darker figure walk into the room, and immediately the children got off the bed and all hurridly all lined up like robots.

It was Kylo…but something in her gut made her not want to look at him. The very room seemed to get colder as he approached the children. Rey wanted to stand between him and the various children that seemed to be just afraid of him as she was. The youngest a boy, not much older than a toddler himself stepped out of line and ran to Rey.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FAVOUR HIM" Kylo snapped at Rey, who could do nothing but stare at the golden sith eyes that meet with hers. Within moments, she was on her knees with her cheek glowing red from the backhanded hit Kylo had done to her.

The young child still clung to her robes as the Sith Kylo stood over her…

Rey's gut filled with dread, was this their future together? Would she lose him so easily to the dark side for his quest to fulfil that stupid Skywalker destiny?

She would lose him to the Darkside, just like his blood before him. There was no saving him if she chose him, then people will die.

* * *

"I saw our children, that day in the throne room. The force showed me our future, and so taking your hand meant I would be dooming the galaxy to nothing but tyranny and death" Rey said, trying to forget the girl who now resembled Pan in an unsavoury likeness.

"The force lies" Kylo growled, it was that inner light side of Rey that must've showed her its own take of the Dark side.

"The force doesn't lie" she bit back "I saw you, cursed golden sith eyes and with nothing other than Evil powering you to destroy everything in your path.

The two of them looked at each other, Rey with nothing but a want for finding peace and safety for her daughter. While Kylo just looked at Rey, the scavenger who he knew was not meant to be trifled with and one who had outsmarted him on numerous occasions.

"But we had each other…" Kylo spoke softly. "…we had our family"

"No, we didn't even have that. The children were terrified of you, the youngest you sent flying across the room because he chose to hide behind me. You weren't Ben Solo, or even Kylo Ren… you were nothing but a monster" Rey looked away, she knew that Kylo like her had battled with loneliness and held the idea of a family with frightening ferocity so no one would ever feel alone in the galaxy.

Ahch-To

"You called me a monster once before? On Ahch-to-

"-I remember" Rey scoffed, remembering that was before she learnt the truth about what Luke Skywalker saw in young Ben Solo.

The door to Rey's rooms suddenly opened, with Pan walking through her hands full of food she had taken from the canteen to avoid eating with those who stare at her. She paused her a moment, realising the odd aurora in the room of which she saw her mother backed into a corner like a threatened cat and once more that cold tall figure of her father standing on the other side of the room.

"Twice in one day?" Pan questioned her father, who did nothing but also start to back into the safety of his own corner. "Have you come here to try to kill me again? Or just upset my other once more?" her eyes met his dark ones, and the difference between the two basically filled the room.

"I came here to warn you both" Kylo said as he looked to the safety of Rey. "The First Order will be here in a matter of hours. By morning, there will be nothing left of the resistance but ash"

"This base is filled with refugees from your war!" Pan yelled. She couldn't see a single ounce of kindness, compassion or any sort of light in her father. "You will murder thousands of innocents"

"But not you, or your mother. You need to leave, head to the outer rim back to Ahch-to if you have to"

"We are not leaving," Pan said, as she took steps towards her father making him extremely uncomfortable. But he stood still, unsure of how close Pan was going to get. He could look at nothing, but those beautiful young face of hers, the perfect balance of him and Rey. "Tomorrow, you will murder the last of your family as they sleep"

Kylo reached out with his hand, touching the black strands of hair that hung by her face. They will die if they don't go, and he would never see Rey or his daughter again. "Please.." he whispered into his daughter's ear.

"It is not my destiny to save you from yourself," Pan said as she stood back from her father, who looked nothing short of lost. He would murder the last of his family, and there was nothing he could do about it. She cut the bond.

* * *

Rewritten 25/02/19.

New Chapter will be up soon!


End file.
